


Height & Hands. (& Looks.)

by itsyagirlcee



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyagirlcee/pseuds/itsyagirlcee
Summary: Two times where Tim compares himself to Damian teasingly. (And one time where he compares himself to everyone)





	Height & Hands. (& Looks.)

* * *

_The pair was in the kitchen, making breakfast and doing some light cleaning. Tim looked over Damian's body, sizing him up. “You know, you're not that much taller than me,” Tim says. “Beloved, you are 5’5. I am 6’3,” Damian says with a small smirk. Upset, Tim grabs the nearest thing, a small throw pillow, and chucks it at Damian. Damian, with a genuine smile on his face, picked the pillow up and gently tossed it back at Tim as they both let out airy breathes._

* * *

_They walked down the street, hands clasped together as they fought their way through the crowded streets of Gotham. They finally made it to their destination, a small, hole in the wall cafe. They ordered their drinks and pastries then took the farthest window seat. Looking out of the window, Tim blew his breath and started to make shapes in the fog. Damian looked over at the man, a small smile graced his lips as he too, started to draw on the fog. Being his sappy self, Tim drew a heart and wrote he and Damian's initials inside. He gave a crooked smile in his partner's direction and then placed his hand in the air. Giving Tim a confused look, he raised his hand and intertwined his hand with Tims’. Tim unlaced their fingers so that their palms were flat against each other. Raising his hand slightly higher, so that their fingertips touched, Tim said: “Hey look, our hands are the same size.” With a roll of his eyes, Damian laced their fingers together once more and said: “Yes my love, you are absolutely correct.”_

* * *

_The entire family was out, even Jason! Bruce had decided that they weren't emotionally bonding enough with each other nowadays, so he decided to take them out. Dick had ultimately decided that they should go to Haly's’ Circus, as he hasn't been there in a long while. Everyone murmured their agreements, and so they were off. Damian loved to see all of the lights reflecting in Tims’ eyes. It made them look even more astounding than they already were. He loved seeing the wonder on his face and the boyish grin that graced his lips. But that grin turned sour when they heard one of the concession workers’ say to them, “ Hey, boy! Wanna try your luck at the old’ Toss N Rings?” Tim whipped around so fast and pointed to the man and spit at him “I’ll have you know that I am twenty-three! I am not a child! Do not ever, and I mean ever call me boy!” Damian quickly stepped in and pulled his love away from the poor man. “My love, don't listen to the man. He made a mistake by calling you a child but please, calm down. Threatening him will not make you feel better,” Damian said as an attempt to make his other half calm down. Tears brimming his eyes, Tim said: “I just, hate how everyone mistakes me for a kid! I know I'm short! I know!” He took a breath before continuing, “Everyone else is the perfect definition of masculinity! Strong, tall, sharp jaws and muscular! Meanwhile, I look like a prepubescent teenager!” Damian took Tim into his arms before saying, “My love, you do not have to fit into the standards that society made for his masculinity should be portrayed. You are every bit a man, just like Father, Richard, and Todd. Like me. You are so perfect, my love.” Tim stood on his toes and gave Damian a quick peck on the lips, using his own sleeve to dry his eyes. “Thank you, Dami. I love you so much.” Pressing his lips against Tims’ once more, Damian replied, “I love you so much more.” They heard a chorus of “awwws” and cameras click. They turned to see their family taking pictures and holding each other's arms. “That was so sweet!” Steph said to them as she laced her and Cassie's’ fingers together. Cassie looked at the couple and gave them a thumbs up. Jason looked uninterested but none there less gave them a quick smile. Dick, he was the worst he wouldn't stop saying how cute they were and kept taking pictures. Bruce, however, looked over the family he has and smiled to himself, happy to see that they were all happy and happy to see the not so subtle glances that Jason was giving Dick, but he supposes he can ignore that for now._

**Author's Note:**

> hey uhhh been having them Feels for my boys :^) hope u guys like it!! <3


End file.
